A home without you
by Diana Greenstaff
Summary: In a certain battle between demigods and monsters a sun loses his angel. Will's POV.
1. The battle

I've never really been able to process what happened there. It all happened so fast, it was like in a dream. We were standing there, holding on to our last pieces of strength and hope. Then he yelled, and they attacked. I don't remember to much of it. I killed one after another, until they stopped coming for a second. I overlooked our situation. Austin and Kayla still stood on their wall, shooting arrows. Percy and Annabeth fighting back against back. Katie sat down holding onto her arm, Travis standing in front of her, protecting her. Everyone was fighting fort heir lifes. Suddenly I saw Nico. He was trying to keep two of them off his body. One was sneaking up behind him, ready to attack. I screamed and started running towards him. But i was to late. The claws planted in his back, he fell down. Suddenly everything stopped. The creatures vanished. It was over. But not for me. My legs froze, my heart stopped. When i finally found the strength, I ran to him. I kneeled beside him, and held his hand. "Wi-…", he tried to say my name. Our friends gathered around us. Tears were shed. Normally people would start talking nonsense, things like everything was going to be okay, their love would save them and he would survive. But I didn't, because I didn't believed I could do was send a prayer to Apollo, but I guessed not even Apollo could saved him then. Nico was dying, and there was nothing I could do about it. "Will…" He finally got to say my name, and it was the most beautiful goodbye I could've imagine. The way he said it said so much more than the cliché 'I love you'. "It's okay my love, you can go", i said, trying to hold back my tears. He smiled, his grip on my hand loosened. He didn't breathe anymore. His beautiful black eyes were staring into an unending distance. Nico di Angelo was no more. I stood up, and looked at my friends. "Let's go home."


	2. A soul for a soul

The only problem was, where is my home if Nico wouldn't be there? The camp used to be my home, then it became our home. But now… it's still my home, but there's a weird tense in the air. Like the camp misses him too. I doubted if i would attempt on his funeral. It was always hard to go to one, but Nico's… I thought i would break. And i did. Austin took me to our cabin and laid me on my bed. I cried the whole night. The next week I felt horrible. They took over my shift in the infirmary, since i wasn't able to work. People tried talking to me, but I didn't talk back. What was there to talk about? We won, Nico died, I'm not okay. That's all.

I finally brought myself to go to his cabin. I opened the door slowly. I walked inside. Everything was the way we left it. I was with him the night the monsters came. His smell was everywhere. I saw the pictures on his wall. Pictures of us, Hazel, and one of him with The Seven and the Argo II. I walked to his closet, where i found three of my sweaters. A tear fell down my cheeck. All these memories… I laid down on his bed, snuggling into a blanket that smelled like him. I started crying.

I don't know how long I laid there, until i heard a knock on the door. "Will?", asked Annabeth's voice. "Will, are you in there? Everyone is looking for you." The door opened as she walked in. She came over to me and sat beside me at the bed. "Here you are… We're all worried you know. I feel so sorry for you. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose Percy. You have all the right to be sad. But I don't think Nico wants you to be this way, don't you think?" I nod. She sighs. "Take your time. Call me, or someone else, if you need anything, okay?" I nod. She walk out. Call someone if I need something? I need Nico. Can they bring me him? Don't think so. If only he could be alive… Suddenly it hit me. One soul for another. Maybe i could… No. He wouldn't want that. _Nico isn't here right now,_ said a little voice. I stand up and walk to his desk. A dagger was lying there. I take it in my hand. _  
For you, Nico._ A sudden pain hit my chest. Everything went black.


End file.
